Chinatsu Hozuki
|} IN PROGRESS. IMAGES TO BE CHANGED. ((NEED TO COLOR)) Chinatsu Hozuki (鬼灯千夏, Hozuki Chinatsu) is a chunin-level kunoichi from Kirigakure's Hozuki Clan. She is a member of Team Hisoka, and functions as a tracker nin. Background Chinatsu was born three years before Suigetsu to the Hozuki Clan. She is a cousin of Mangetsu and Suigetsu, as their mothers are sisters. Chinatsu, affectionately labeled as "Natsu," was a relatively happy child. Despite the fact that she was born during the horrible Yagura Era, 'Natsu' was at peace with her life. She spent most of her time with her doting father, who trained her daily. Unfortunately, he was later killed in active duty, leaving Chinatsu and her mother behind. The Yagura Era grew dark after that. Chinatsu was no longer a happy, excitable child. She was instead horrified by her Mizukage and began to live her life in true fear. She realized her entire life had been fabricated by her family to keep her sane, and that she had been horribly spoiled as a child. Deciding to no longer live a lie, Chinatsu abandoned her preconcieved notions of the world and began to truly see. Chinatsu entered the Academy shortly after this, dead-set upon honoring her deceased father's memory. She made no friends during her time at the Academy, and was instead focused soley upon honoring her father. She was later placed in a genin cell with Ken'ichi (Ichi) Hamasaki and Maasaki Akiyama, under their jounin sensei Hisoka Kurosawa. The trio eventually became what is known as Team Hisoka, a powerful tracker team known for their commendable search and destroy capabilities. Personality ((To be filled) Chinatsu is a sarcastic, rather arrogant shinobi. She is rather unlikeable as a person, and has few friends because of it. However, she can be caring, as shown with her relationship with her teammates. When Maasaki was injured, she was horrified and worried by his injuries, and attempted to heal them using her basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu. She has been known to be highly protective of her teammates, making her a danger when angered. Chinatsu was viewed as "shifty" by Kakashi Hatake when the team met in passing along a scroll to Tsunade from the Mizukage. Sei has also remarked that the girl is "trippy" and doesn't trust her in the slightest. Many of Kirigakure's elders believe she will follow Suigetsu as a traitor to the village, but Chinatsu is yet to show hostility towards Kirigakure itself. She instead directs it towards Iwagakure, because it was an Iwagakure nin who killed her father. That ninja is dead, killed during the same battle as her father, but Chinatsu still doesn't trust the village. Despite outsider's negative views on her, Chinatsu has proven to be a capable mission leader who will do whatever it takes to get the job done. She shows little sympathy for those she has defeated, and instead looks down upon them for being weak. As a child, Chinatsu was very different. She lacked confidence in her abilities and was very self-concious about her jagged, shark-like teeth (despite not being the only child in her peer group to have them). She was often shy about opening her mouth in front of new people, and was even more worried about it outside of Kirigakure, where others might not be so accustomed to shark teeth. She idolized Ameyuri Ringo of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and aspired to become a member one day as well. After the death of her father, Chinatsu began to change rapidly, in both skill level and attitude. She grew less timid and more focused, believing she had been taking her father's teachings for granted while he was alive. She began placing more value on the techniques of her clan, which she had been previously uninterested in. The Hozuki Style quickly became her top priority, replacing her previous dream of becoming a Swordsmen of the Mist. Originally, Chinatsu was very indifferent to her teammates, believing they would only get in her way. However, everything changed during the Chunin Exams in Kirigakure, when Team Nine met up with a team from Kumogakure. The team was made up of a group of lightning users, and the Hozuki style is dangerously weak against Lightning. Chinatsu was gravely injured almost immediately, despite her efforts to fend them off with her sword. She grew exhausted and dehydrated, a sign of oncoming death for a Hozuki. Luckily, Ichi was able to protect her from fatal damage and managed to bring her to a body of water, where he promptly tossed her in. She was revived from her stupor almost instantly. Needless to say, Chinatsu is now very close with her teammates. Appearance ((Image to be changed, as I said before. The hair and other things are not right because I originally designed her with brown hair and different bangs. But the outfit is the same)) Chinatsu has wavy, white hair with bluish tips and violet eyes. She is rather gangly and tall for a woman, with a small bustline. Like many other Hozuki, Chinatsu has distinctly pointed, shark-like teeth. As a child, one of her teeth stuck out of her mouth, even when she had it closed. As a child Chinatsu wore a very complex outfit with armoured plating, but has since outgrown that style in favor of a more "normal" Kirigakure style. ((Images to come)) She wears her tanto strapped to her back for easy access, and carries a water bottle with her constantly. Abilities As a genin, Chinatsu was a very weak shinobi. She lacked notable taijutsu skills and pathetic strength and stamina. She was highly unimpressive as a whole, and lacked the confidence to ask for help. After her father's death, Chinatsu began studying as hard as she could to improve her skills. (See "personality" for additional details) She began working on her taijutsu, which she had neglected because of her training in the Hozuki Style, which needs no taijutsu or genjutsu to use. After much training, she has improved her ninjutsu and speed greatly, as well as her hand seals. Chinatsu is horrible with genjutsu and has pathetic stamina, but she is still a formidable opponent. However, she is easily defeated by a powerful lightning user, much to her chargrin. The Hozuki Style saves her from physical attacks, but does not completely keep her out of danger. She is easily dehydrated, and when dehydrated is an easy target. Kekkei Genkai The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them.[1][2] Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon (鬼人の再来, Kijin no Sairai). It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. Hydrification Technique is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki clan. This technique is making it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about.[2] When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state.[3] Since this technique turns the body into water, the Hōzuki are extremely vulnerable to Lightning Release techniques, as noted by Suigetsu when he was pinned down by Darui's sword, which was imbued with lightning.[4] Status Part I Academy Arc Chinatsu began the Academy at a rather late age, having put it off for several years after the death of her father. She was rather small for her age when she entered the Academy, and was seen as a regular student by her peers. Chinatsu spent very little time outside of the Academy socializing and instead studied almost constantly to improve her less than desirable scores. ((Images to come)) Genin Cell Placement Arc Chinatsu was placed on a genin cell with her classmates Ken'ichi (Ichi) Hamasaki and Maasaki Akiyama. They were placed on the team belonging to the ANBU Hunter-nin, Hisoka Kurosawa. They immediately began training to become a tracker team because of their talents. Chinatsu is able to listen in for information anywhere while in her liquid form, and can follow after others undetected. Maasaki is an excellent chakra tracker and sensor. Ichi is a skilled tracker of water-bound shinobi and is able to identify shinobi based on simply their footprints. Together, they formed Team Nine, also known as "Team Hisoka." At the time, they were nothing special. Maasaki and Ken'ichi were already friends and tended to shut Chinatsu out, which lead to poor teamwork. Their sensei believed they didn't understand what it took to become true ninja, and was prepared to give up on them. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Chinatsu is normally called "Natsu" rather than Chinatsu, as it is shorter and easier to say. However, her elders continue to call her by her birth name. * Chinatsu (千夏) is a name meaning "a thousand summers." * The name Hōzuki (鬼灯; Literally meaning "demon lantern") is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resembles Chinese paper lanterns. Like most surnames of members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it is based on a type of produce. * Chinatsu's childhood dream was to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As she grew, she began to move away from this goal. * Chinatsu's favorite phrase is "弱肉強食", meaning "the weak are meat the strong eat." * Chinatsu's favorite foods are Umeboshi Plums and Shishamo. Her least favorite food is Inago. * Chinatsu's favorite mission type is assasination or reconnaissance. She hates seduction missions with a passion because they are difficult for her to complete. Reference Chinatsu belongs to Dattebayho. Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Original Character Category:Short Range Jutsu Category:OC art